


Don't Think Twice

by SilentAvera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But A Little Danger Will Help Adjust Their World Views, Developing Relationship, Gary in Peril, M/M, Rescue, These Poor Boys Do Not Know, how to relationship, questioning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera
Summary: I MADE IT FOR PALLETSHIP DAY!!!! 8DKINDASORTAIT'S HALF DONE, BUT I GOT SOMETHING 83yay ;w;It'll be finished up this weekend. God willing.





	1. I Know I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT FOR PALLETSHIP DAY!!!! 8D
> 
> KINDA
> 
> SORTA
> 
> IT'S HALF DONE, BUT I GOT SOMETHING 83
> 
> yay ;w;
> 
> It'll be finished up this weekend. God willing.

_It’s like this. You love Ash Ketchum. You love him so much that whenever he looks at you with those warm brown hues you feel like falling into a face-full of cool autumn leaves giggling and squirming and laughing and winded and jittery that you gotta catch yourself on the nearest sturdiest thing before you actually do tip over; and be damned if the nearest thing is him._

_You’re not boyfriends,_ at least not yet, _you think. You both deeply care for one another, you’re traveling together, sharing together, learning, living, laughing together. He loves you so much, and you love him too. It just…hasn’t come out as romance, as lovers, yet._

_But in all honesty, it’s just one degree off from it._

_You both would go to the moon and back for each other, you both would sacrifice the blood in your veins, you both have made your unspoken vows, unproven, until now._

_And was there ever any question?_

_You’ve never asked so much of him before, and you weren’t even conscious to do it. You would take it all back if you could, because this isn’t fair, but Ash loves you too much to have done it any differently._

 

Gary wakes in their tent feeling warm and comforted and secure. It was still night, and a croaking Poliwag was just loud enough to wake him, but not the on-again/ off-again deep sleeper next to him. Ash was wrapped around Gary’s form from behind, grunting softly against Gary’s subtle shifting, the movement making the fabric of their sleeping bag squeak. He could feel Ash breathing lightly on the back of his neck, deep breathes, even, and lulling as Ash rested.

*Good…he needs his rest,* Gary thought.

Sleeping together like this was second nature to them. At first they were apart in their own sleeping bags, but that didn’t last long at all as the warmth they sought overnight was more than just the woven textiles, and they always found themselves touching each other in some way in the morning, even holding hands.

*How are we not a couple.*

One time, Gary even woke up to Ash having scooched so close that he was resting his head on top of Gary’s chest, and Gary was too frozen to even breathe, lest he break such a perfect moment. He yearned, _yearned_ to capture it for himself for all time, but he couldn’t quite reach his communicator, so he just watched Ash sleep like an angel against his chest, rising and falling with Gary’s breaths, uneven and hitched as they were.

Then, Gary almost, _almost,_ ran his hand through Ash’s hair, but _now,_ he does it freely, and Ash nuzzles into it every, single, time.

*Seriously, how are we _not_ a couple?* Gary thinks, *Ash is not so naïve to think that we’re….*

Scratch that, of course he is. Ash grew into being hands on in his affection, and only grew more affectionate over time – to break the meaning of his touches into romance territory, well, that’s probably going to take something monumental for Ash to realize his true feelings as thus.

Maybe.

Hopefully not.

But most likely.

Ash wasn’t exactly subtle. In anything. So this is friendship to its absolute maxim for him – and it did warm Gary’s heart that he and Ash were so close, and so fond of each other, especially given their childhood rivalry, but that’s all water under the bridge now.

Now, together, they’re drifting down a stream in a cute little paddle boat – all they’re missing is a super moon overhead, Ash in a dress, and Gary with a dashing mustache playing “That’s Amore” on a chitarra battente and singing the lyrics in the gaudiest way possible.

Gary could always straight up ask him “Hey, are we a couple?”, but even then, he found himself avoiding the thought or putting it out of his mind altogether. _Why?_ Perhaps the stars were not in position yet.

Both young men knew at least they were teetering on the edge of _something,_ something that would push them headlong down an important path on their journey, however….whether their futures would be together or not, maybe that was what was so terrifying about making such a commitment to one another.

Gary curled up a little on himself, and Ash, dear Ash, responded in his sleep to hold Gary tighter, and it melted and broke Gary’s heart all at the same time. He couldn’t bear the thought to let Ash go, but he knows one day he may very well have to.

Pokemon Masters travel wherever they are needed, and it’s always, always, _always_ been Ash’s dream to be of those ranks.

So where would that leave Gary?

 _*Behind,_ it would mean, Ash would have to leave me _behind*_ – before he could stifle it, a sob escaped Gary’s mouth, his hand clamping right over his lips, _*Don’t wake up, don’t wake up, don’t wake up* –_

“Gary?”

_*Dammit* –_

Ash rubbed a bit of sleep out of his eye, “You okay?”

_*NO* –_

“Yeah, I’m fine Ash,” Gary’s voice slightly higher than normal, “some wind went down the wrong lung, I’m okay.”

That didn’t make any sense, but Ash wasn’t fully awake, thus totally groggy, and in no mind to question, “Oh, okay, wow that Poliwag sure is loud,” Ash gave a hearty yawn.

“Hm.”

Despite the Poliwag, Ash slumped back down and was out again in seconds, his arm tucked around Gary’s middle, only his time their hands were intertwined, and Gary didn’t even realize it till Ash squeezed his, thumb running across Gary’s knuckles that sent something so pleasant tickling Gary’s insides…

Under the soft night air of the forest, and the croaking of that insistent Poliwag, Gary’s upended thoughts allowed for his mind to realize something….Could Ash _himself_ ever leave Gary behind?

*We were apart for so long, but when our journey’s crossed again, we, haven’t been apart since….It’s like we just kept coming back to one another over, and over, and now… _now….*_

Gary squeezed Ash’s hand.

With the weight of Ash pressing against him from behind, their hands clasped together, and Ash’s precious sighing in his slumber, Gary dozed off in thinking there just might, _just might_ always be a place for him in Ash’s heart.

*******

The following morning, Gary awoke to the smell of delicious pancakes outside of their tent. His heart still ached, but it was mild. *I can just talk to him, there’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s Ash, it’s just Ash.*

 _Your_ Ash.

Gary made the swift deduction that today was going to suck ass.

Gary exited the tent looking like he had just trekked twenty miles uphill in a snowstorm,

Regardless, Ash’s face lit up upon seeing him, “Good morning Gary :D!”

Their pokemon greeted him as well while munching on their food, Pikachu and Umbreon had their mouths completely stuffed and waved and winked at him respectively instead.

Gary set his focus on Ash’s beautiful smile and his gorgeous brown eyes under that ruffle of black hair, _*Ain’t nobody got no business looking that fine this early in the morning.*_

Ash tapped the spatula on the edge of the pan, “I see you got _all_ of your beauty sleep~”

“Yeah right.”

“I mean it,” said Ash, “Even on your off days you’re still _on it,”_ Ash winked.

Gary blushed so hard, he couldn’t even fake hiding it as he rubbed his face single-handedly, “I could say the same of you,” he squeaked, Gary quickly cleared his throat, “Ah, cool, pancakes today, they smell great!”

“I even put in the little mint sprinkles you like <3”

“Awww,” Gary earnestly smiled at that.

“Only thing is we’re low on Moo-moo milk, so I made the last glass out for you too.”

Gary put his hands on his hips, “Spoiling me much?”

“Spoil you~? Someone with such principle tastes? Never~”

“Is it so wrong to filter out brands with premier ratings? I think I’m worth eating at places with nothing less than a 4.5 rating on Yelp,” Gary struck back with a slanted smile that never failed to tickle Ash’s heart, “And I think you appreciate those tastes as much as I do.”

Ash rolled his eyes but smiled underneath, “Come eat your pancakes.”

“I don’t kn~ow, is the brand from Kalos~?”

Ash held up the mixing box, mockingly checking it with overly squinty eyes, “Says here the brand is Ash’s Blood, Sweat, and Tears.”

Gary pulled out his com, “Ash’s Blood, Sweat, and Tears, Tears, Tears, ah! I see it here, oooooooh,” Gary’s brow furrowed at his com, “Hm, I’ve never seen this rating before, says here….” Gary looked up to Ash, “it’s priceless.”

Now Ash blushed as he began cleaning up, “You and those words of yours.”

Gary flipped his hair, his cheeks still tinted pink, “Tis a gift~”

As the pokemon ate, they looked back and forth, back and forth during their Trainer’s dialogue amidst the rising rosy coloring on their faces. Umbreon, wearing a little fanny pack, shimmied their way over to Gary as he took a seat and was juuuust about to take a bite of those glorious pancakes, their smell so enticing, he could taste them through his nose – Umbreon patted a paw on Gary’s arm, their face looking so innocent, “What’s up Umbie?”

Umbie pulled out a little piece of paper from their pack with their mouth and showed it to Gary that read, in all caps, ‘JUST FUCK HIM ALREADY’ – Gary snatched it out of their little mouth and ripped the paper to pieces –

 _*Listen here you little shit* –_ Umbreon just smiled under Gary’s DEATH-GLARE with the widest Cheshire grin it could muster as Ash fed Pikachu some berries,

“Gary your pancakes are going to get cold” –

Gary stuffed his inner turmoil down in his stomach and tried to drown it out by chowing down on those pancakes like it was his last meal before his execution, he only sorry he didn’t slow down to savor them more because they were really, _really_ good.

Ash quirked an eyebrow, “Did you even taste them?”

“They were amazing Ash,” Gary wiped his mouth, totally not making eye contact with Umbreon, “Only you get to see me eat that way.”

“I feel so special.”

“You should.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Ash looked up, a glint o vulnerability in his eyes, “Gary?”

“Yes?”

“Do you….Do you think…..”

Gary’s inside immediately froze solid –

“Do you really think I can become a Pokemon Master?”

“Oh!” the wind got knocked out of Gary, “Yes! Yes of course! Where did this doubt come from all of a sudden?”

Ash fidgeted with a berry between his fingers, “I don’t know, it comes and goes….”

“I see, but you know Ash, we all get our doubts, and when those doubts come, you just gotta be reminded of what really matters, and what matters, is what makes you the happiest.”

Ash smiled, “What makes me happy?”

“Yeah, come on, we’ve been at this our whole lives! We wouldn’t be doing any of this if it didn’t bring great joy, am I right?”

“You’re totally right.”

“I always am~”

“Always~ Well, except on where to camp, I don’t think our pokemon would have appreciated sleeping near a Beedrill hive” –

“And that’s why you are the camping guru Ash.”

“You’re so spoiled~”

“It’s not spoiled to sleep in an air conditioned camper! Why were campers invented hm? Why were portable electric stoves invented hm~? Stop laughing!” but Gary couldn’t help the upturn of his own smile, “For the record, I have proven I can handle the wilds with you!”

“And I’m so proud of you for it~” Ash got up to put their cooking utensils away.

“Well, I have you.”

“Hmp~”

*And I’d like to have you, forever.*

Ash stretched, “Ooooooouuugh~! Hey, I’m going to go do some precious stone hunting, I almost have enough shards to meld another Sun Stone, you wanna come?”

“I think I’ll stay at camp this time, I’m still a little sore from yesterday.”

It was a teensy winsy lie, but Gary felt he needed a little time to himself and couldn’t bring himself to say it outright because of nerves.

*I’ll come clean to Ash once I’m ready to talk about….. _us,_ I just….need to get my thoughts in order….*

“Oh! And when we get into town, don’t let me forget to buy more Moo-moo milk.”

“You can count on me.”

*******

Inexplicably, an entire month passed, and Gary’s thoughts were no where near being settled, much less wrangled into a coherent conversation about Ash’s Master Quest potentially leaving him behind, it was more like a perpetual _*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*_ Not to mention, but Gary’s increasingly awkward actions around Ash (stuttering, short-tempered, on edge, low coordination) was starting to give him away that something has totally been a-brewing in the back of his mind.

As they set up camp with their pokemon washing up and playing around in a stream, Gary found Ash’s hand coming to rest on his own, and his face involuntarily heated up –

“Hey, Gary,” Ash gripped Gary’s hand so gently, so caring, and loving and –

*I, GARY OAK, AM GOING, TO, DIIIIIEEEEEEEE* –

“Listen…I can tell something has been bothering you lately,” Ash looked so worried, “You want to talk about it?”

_OH BOY –_

_“I do,”_ Gary blurted, pulling his hand away, standing up straight, *JUST NOT RIGHT NOW, CRAP* – his hand balled up into a fist and shaking at his side, “But, uh, ummm, it’s not, it’s not anything difficult, HA, eh, ummmmm, it’s just something, _something that’s_ ……somethiiiiiing thaaaaaaaaaaaat’s” –

“Must be quite the awfully something,” said Ash perking up an eyebrow.

 _“It’s something quite awful~!”_ and for once, Gary’s word play struck against him – he bleated a very loud, very off-key laugh that was two parts regret and one part ‘IF ARCEUS COULD STRIKE ME DOWN THIS VERY INSTANT THAT’D BE COOL THANKS’ – Gary wasn’t watching where his feet were scrambling and he tripped over his own backpack –

 _“Gary!”_ –

Ash dove to reach him, Gary grabbed his hand, but he was falling too hard, too fast, and only yanked Ash on top of him who barely managed to catch Gary’s torso before he fully hit the ground, leaving them both in a most compromised position of Ash nearly straddling Gary, holding him close no less – their pokemon looking up in time to see the aftermath, Ash and Gary breathing heavy with Ash on top of Gary and every single one of them thought _FINALLY –_

Gary’s wide-eyed glance was more shock than anything, trying to compute that Ash was touching him in a way he had only ever _dreamed_ of – how close they were, looking into each other’s eyes, feeling each other’s breath, warmth, warmer than any flame, if the fire in Ash’s chest was raging then Gary’s was _scorching_ – Ash’s strong arms were holding Gary as if he was his darling dear – were they getting closer? Were their faces getting closer? Was Ash leaning him back? Gary felt his elbows make contact with the cool earth – his brain coming to only one conclusion – *Oh god this is it, oh god this is it, _oh god this is it, OH GOD THIS IS IT* –_

But Ash just smiled, booped Gary’s nose, “Boop~” and pushed himself up leaving Gary on his elbows –

_*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ;;;O;;;;;!!!! COME BAAAAAAA (*CHOKE*)AAAAAAACK!!!!*_

“Whew! That was a close one, here Gary, let me help you up” –

_*JUST LEAVE ME HERE* –_

Ash hauled up Gary’s form, his legs having been reduced to limp noodles momentarily before his spine snapped into place.

Ash’s worry came back, _“Are you okay?”_

“I’M FINE,” said Gary, patting the dirt off his butt.

“Clearly not.”

*FUCK IT, IT’S BEEN LONG ENOUGH – JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT, BITE THE BULLET ON THIS!!!!* Gary clasped his hands together, “Okay Ash….”

“Yes?”

“…..When you get back from the supply run, _I do,_ haaaaaaave something I want to talk to you about and I’ve been putting if off long enough….It’s nothing bad, it’s not, I promise, I just have, an assortment of questions that could use some answers as to how to proceed with…stuff – and good stuff! Again, it’s nothing bad, it’s” –

“Is it about us?”

“Ah…..”

Gary.exe has stopped working.

_“Is it?”_

“……yes.”

“…….”

“…….”

“Gary….there’s something I want to talk to you about too.”

“…Is it about us?”

“Yes, and like you, heh,” Ash rubbed this back of his head, “I’ve been putting it off” –

“WELL ALRIGHT THEN 8D!”

“Huh?”

“We’re on the same page! So when you get back from the supply run we will talk!”

“Yes, yes we will.”

“We’ll talk about all the things Ash.”

“All the things” –

“Nothing will be off the table!”

“Okay.”

“Hey ,why don’t you take Umbreon along with you? They’ll be a great help!”

“Bre?”

 _“G o ,”_ Gary commanded.

Umbreon rolled their eyes and joined Ash and Pikachu.

“Okay I’ll see you when you get back Ash, I’m gonna make a few calls and plan the rest of our stops out” –

“Okay” –

“Okaymissyoubuhbye8D” – Gary threw himself in the tent and screamed into his pillow.

Ash blinked, he could hear Gary’s screams, muffled as they were…“Come on”, he said to Pikachu and Umbreon, “let’s get going, hey, Noivern! Give us a hand please!”

“Gaooough~!”

But before they could head out, Umbreon began pawing on Ash’s leg, a piece of paper ready in their mouth for him that read, “Gary is scared.” Umbreon pulled out another piece of paper, “Whatever you must say,” and another, “please do so gently.”

Ash placed all the papers in his pocket, “Don’t worry Umbreon, it’s not anything bad, I promise,” he smiled, “I know when he gets like this, he just needs a little thinking space, he can’t fool me.”

Gary’s muffled screams continued.

“Sometimes a whole lot of thinking space.”

Gary continued to scream, and scream…and s c r e a m and Ash couldn’t bring himself to leave Gary in a state like this. He ran his hand through his hair, bumping up his cap – “Hang on you guys, I’ll be right back.”

Impulsive, reckless, hard headed, all those things described Ash, but here and now, all Ash had on his mind was _‘caring’_ and Gary needed caring _and_ reassurance that’s for damn sure – Ash entered the tent and Gary immediately shot up upon hearing him come inside, the pillow falling off his face, “Ash?” his voice was nothing but a squeak.

Ash kneeled before Gary, “Gary, listen”, Ash cupped Gary’s face softly with his hand, “We’re okay,” Ash brought Gary’s face closer to his, “You and me? We’re okay,” and Ash kissed Gary’s cheek, “Okay?”

Nothing but squeaks continued to be uttered by Gary as Ash realized what he just did – _he kissed Gary –_ not on the lips BUT STILL – _HE KISSED GARY – !_

 _“Okaywe’lltalkwhenIgetbackbuhbye!”_ and Ash high tailed out of there, their pokemon racing to catch up with him as his athleticism kicked into his panicked state of mind making him run like a ponty cutting hell across the plains! Umbreon raced after Ash holding up a piece of paper that read, in all caps,

‘I SAID GENTLY GODAMMIT!!!

Gary, back in the tent, fell face-forward like a deflated balloon.

It registered again that Ash kissed him. Not on the lips. But still.

Gary’s muffled screaming returned from within the tent, alerting a red-eyed scout in the bushes.


	2. I Know I Need Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I FINISHED THIS LITTLE DOODLE FIC X3
> 
> Lyrics from Utada's "Don't Think Twice" OwO

Ash collapsed in a field of flowers, completely winded, he turned up to face the sky, his vision framed by the blooms around him, “……..I just did that….I…..I kissed Gary.”

Pikachu, Noivern, and finally Umbreon came into his line of sight, Umbreon holding a piece of paper that read, “YOU SURE DID.”

Ash sat up groaning, “No, no, no, no, no, _no….”_ he rubbed his face, “But also, yes? And yes, _yes,_ yes, y e s, _yes!_ But, NO – and like yes, and no, but yes, yes, _double yes, tripled yes…!”_

Umbreon and Pikachu traded bewildered glances.

“BUT _NO!_ RRRRRRGH” – Ash pulled his cap down tight on his head, covering his eyes, Noivern nudged Ash and Ash burst out with big drippy tears, “GARY AND I CAN’T BE TOGETHER!!! No matter how much I want it, _want him,_ no matter how much _I love him,_ we can’t, it WON’T WORK!!” Ash grabbed his face, “But I kissed him! I just, good old hard-headed do-things-right-based-on-your-gut me just upped up and went in there, and just,” Ash made a forlorn kissy face, then fell onto his back again, pollen and petals poofing up from his weight.

Umbreon held another paper up to Ash, “It wasn’t on the lips at least.” Ash just, pushed Umbreon’s face away, and let his arm fall.

Noivern came back to Ash with a flower crown and dropped it on him.

“Thanks Noivern, but, not even flowers are going to help…(*sniff…..sniff…..*).”

Pikachu appeared over Ash, and just before Ash was going to push them away, Pikachu caught Ash’s hand and made him look at them right in the eyes. Pikachu revealed in their other hand Ash’s com with a text-to-speech app open, “Why won’t it work?” came the robotic voice.

“You know why,” said Ash, his voice thick with emotion (and pollen). He reached into his shirt and pulled up front a necklace tucked under his collar that held a brilliant flaming stone in the heart of its festoon; golden wings shaped like a heart. Ash sniffled some more, “I made a promise…”

 

Gary was pacing back and forth outside their tent, he had stopped screaming, for now, instead he occupied his mouth by gnawing on the tip of his thumb; their pokemon had all gathered around him, watching him with their eyes – Gary finally stopped and turned to them, “It was an accident okay?! He didn’t mean to kiss me, and that’s okay!” big, tear-teary-tears welled up in his eyes, _“That’s totally okay,”_ he squeaked. Blastoise rolled their eyes. “DON’T YOU SASS ME! It’s okay! It is! You know why? Because I got confirmation that if Ash wasn’t totally soul-bound to Ho-oh, we’d be together! And that’s cool, because like, in some other timeline, I can take solace that Ash would be my boyfriend, possibly husband! And we’d live together, and like go on those cute couple dates, (*sniff*) have a house with a picket fence…maybe raise some kids…(*sniff*)….grow old together……” Gary lip was quivering so hard that even biting down on it with his teeth didn’t help.

Arcanine stepped forward, also taking advantage of the text-to-speech app on Gary’s com, “Just because Ash is soul-bound to Ho-oh, and on a Master Quest, and destined to be the world’s savoir whenever evil arises, and most likely dying in the process, and really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really” – Gary growled – “spontaneous, does not mean there is not a place for you in his life, Gary.”

“I know, I know I’m always going to be in his life, even if it’s just the barest of bare minimums,” said Gary, “He told me that we’re okay, I KNOW we’re going to be okay, we’re always going to be okay! We just, we just….can’t……RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!” Gary sank down to his knees holding his head, “ASH DOESN’T DESERVE THIS!!! HE DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE SOME VESSEL FOR SOME, GOD – he has his own dreams, his own desires, he always, ALWAYS, wanted to be a Pokemon Master for the sake of the welfare of all pokemon! And I’ve tried, I’ve tried to keep his happiness afloat, because now, NOW, he’s becoming a Pokemon Master to STOP A GLOBAL WAR!!! And yes, yes I know the war hasn’t, _technically_ started and stuff, but all those visions that the Lake Trio had are coming to fruition, piece, by, piece! The weather being all trippy, this group called The Miners coming to power, turf wars – !! _Sure,_ I’ve been trying to put it out of my mind, sure I’ve pretended that stupid pact never happened! Sure I’ve been centered on Ash’s hopes and needs that STILL would leave, (*sob*) me behind, because Ash, my Ash, SHOULDN’T BE REDUCED TO A PAWN! TO A CHESS PIECE ON SOMEONE ELSE’S BOARD!!! **HE DESERVES TO LIVE HIS OWN LIFE AS HE SO CHOOSES!!!”** Bird pokemon fled from the trees. Gary face planted on the ground……One by one their pokemon started clapping till a full applause broke out –  _“Stop patronizing meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,”_ Gary hissed, he jumped up to his feet, “You know what? All of you, all of you go out right now, and start stone hunting, all the stones! Every stone you can find, we need as many fragments as possible – if my calculations are correct, with enough evolutionary stone radiation, I can make a Soul Charm to match Ash’s Heart Charm, and…! _And_ ……it won’t….work……”

Blastoise stepped up to Gary, com in hand, the text reading out loud, “We won’t know until we try.”

Gary looked up to his starter pokemon, Blastoise nodded.

Gary smiled, “You’re right, and what kind of scientist would I be if I didn’t explore the impossible? Ash deserves to have his destiny back in his own hands, and I’m going to figure out a way to make that happen!”

Their pokemon smiled.

“Heh,” Gary scratched the back of his head, “He sure has rubbed off on me no? Maybe my over-thinking things has rubbed off on him too….Oh boy,” Gary clapped his hands together, “RIGHT! Y’all get to finding those stones, I’m going to run through some more calculations and get a template going!”

Their pokemon nodded and set off. Gary pulled out his tablet from his backpack and booted it up, “Right, time for my nerves to stop jerking me around, I’m better than this, I can do this, I’m a top-tier league scientist, I’m a warriormale, I’m an Oak,” Gary heard some rustling, “I’m” – he looked up and saw two bright red eyes glaring at him from the darkness of the forest’s shade before ghastly tendrils shot out and consumed him.

 

Ash checked his supply bag, they had gathered the essentials plus some flowers that he was going to give to Gary, because….just, because. *No matter what I do, I’m going to hurt him….* Ash remembered his mother’s advice –

*Flowers help make any occasion tolerable~!*

Ash sighed, “Thanks mom, but I don’t know how much they’re going to soften the blow for this….” Still, anything to help at this point…..and then a gnawing feeling began pulling at Ash’s heart.

*Not now,* Ash hissed internally gripping the Heart Charm through his shirt, but the gnawing feeling persisted, till it almost felt like a tiny pebble was wedged inside. Ash rubbed his chest, He called to Pikachu and Umbreon having a blast prancing around in the flower field with Noivern overhead. “Come on you guys, let’s get back to camp!”

They came bouncing out totally covered in pollen, Umbreon looking part Beedrill before they shook it all off, the zipper on their fanny pack jingling –

“Let’s make it a quick trip back.”

“Pika!”

“Brebre!”

“GOUUUUGH!”

*We’ll be back at camp soon….I have to tell Gary, I have to just…go through with it…I have to tell him that I…..*

That brisk walk turned into a jog, then a trot, then when they rounded the bend to where their camp was, Ash spotted all of their pokemon in a fighting stance facing a person dressed in mining gear – _Gary no where to be seen_ – and Ash broke into an all out run, dropping their supplies –

The Miner spotted his new challenger and raised his hand, “Hold on there now son, be as good as these pokemon here, and we won’t have to take things any further” –

Ash, Pikachu and Umbreon skidded to a stop along side Gary’s extremely bristled Arcanine, the wind knocked clean out of him in finally spotting Gary wrapped from his neck down to his thighs in the ethereal tendril-like arms of the Miner’s Cofagrigus; Gary was sunk down on his knees, the ghost pokemon holding him fast – eyes closed, teeth clenched in pain –

_“GARY!!”_

Gary looked up, “ _ASH!! DON’T LI!”_ – the ethereal ghastly hand quickly covered Gary’s mouth –

_“LET HIM GO!!”_

The pokemon roared with Ash.

“Not a chance,” the Miner crossed his arms, “like I said, we don’t have to take things any further, I’m just here for a trade, and then we will all be on our merry way.” The ghost pokemon raised Gary up, holding him completely off the ground. “I will trade this young man’s life, _for yours.”_ Their pokemon gasped. “You, ‘Keeper of the HeartGold pledge.’”

Ash’s hand went right over where the stone rested under his shirt.

“Become a tool of the Miners, and, Gary, will be freed. Simple, unless~” The tendrils wrapped more around Gary, Ash and their pokemon hearing the strain of the ghastly flesh pull themselves taught over Gary’s rapidly weakening body pulling a whimper out of him –

_“STOP IT” –_

_“Give yourself up, or he’ll become a delectable snack for Coffee” –_ the pokemon’s cavernous body opened up, the interior darkness of their depths beckoning poor Gary, and amidst Gary’s trembling form, a tear slide off the side of his face –

Fear was cascading through Ash’s heart…..But for Gary, he was sound.

“All of you,” said Ash to their pokemon, “Stand down.”

“PIKA PIKA?!?!?”

“BRE!! BRE-BRE!!”

Against the pokemon’s cries, Gary barely managed to open an eye, seeing Ash walk over defenseless to the Miner – Gary shook his head vehemently, trying to scream to Ash through the clasped ghostly hand over his mouth ‘NO’ – all of the pokemon moved to attack –

“Ah-ah!” the Miner warned – “Come any closer and he’ll be a mummy by the time you take your next step!”

Umbreon’s hiss sent a rightful shudder through the ghost type, but it held it’s ground with its Master –

“Here I am,” Ash held out his arms in surrender to be chained, “Now let my Gary go.”

The Miner snapped his fingers, “Abby!” An Abra appeared right before Ash, their tiny hands using their psychic power to jerk Ash’s hands behind his back, and promptly cuff him, “Coffee~” Cofagrigus tossed Gary unceremoniously back over to their pokemon. “Now sweet peoples, farewell.”

Just before Abra was to Teleport them all away for good, a great bolt of lighting shot down from the sky knocking Ash away from the Miner! Ash tumbled over onto his stomach, he felt razor sharp talons just barely grazing him as they broke open his cuffs, he rolled over seeing yellow feathers, electricity surging – “ZAPDOS?!”

The Electric pokemon roared and blasted another bolt at the Miner that was taken by his Rhydon he had just called forth, “Use Stone Edge!”

Zapdos avoided the attack by sprinting up and began flapping their wings tirelessly, kicking up dirt and creating a shield of dust to cloud their sight –

“ASH!!”

“GARY!!”

They tried to find each other through the dust cloud and fury of attacks from Zapdos and the Miner, Blastoise blasting a path through just clear enough so they could see one another – racing over, their hands just barely touched before Gary was yanked away by the Cofagrigus’ ghastly arms – all the way into it’s body, the coffin pokemon slamming shut over him – _“GARY!!”_ and getting teleported away by Abra – _“NO!!”_

Noivern blew the dust cloud away with a powerful Whirlwind attack, everyone seeing the Miner and his team, gone.

Ash dropped to his knees, _“No, no” –_

Zapdos stepped up to him, “Hero of the Heart, are you alright?”

“Zapdos! You have to help us, you have to help us get Gary back!”

Zapdos blinked, “…Why?”

“W-WHY?! HE’S IN TROUBLE! THAT’S WHY!!”

“You are whom the wicked wanted, and now you’re safe. My duty is fulfilled” –

“You don’t even care?! _You don’t even care?!”_

“I care for whom Ho-oh has graced their blessing, and you would do well to remember to whom you made a vow” –

Ash took off the Heart Charm and threw it at a flabbergasted Zapdos, “THEN TAKE IT! I WILL NEVER, EVER VALUE ANYONE’S LIFE OVER ANOTHER!! – If that’s what it means to be a ‘Hero of the Heart’ _then I break my promise right here and now!”_

Zapdos’ mouth dropped.

Ash’s com began ringing with Gary’s number and song chiming away as the ringtone, Ash fumbled to answer it, “Gary?!”

“Sorry, I’m the other asshole, poor Coffee grabbed him by mistake, you know, dust cloud and all” –

_“I swear if you hurt him there won’t be a rock you can crawl under” –_

“Really now with the bravado? I could _kill_ him and there would be nothing, _nothing_ you could do about it,” Gary’s muffled screams of pain broke through in the background, “But I won’t. Because I still need you. Come to the Crystal Clearing on Mount Silver by sundown, oh, and _every second you wait,_ is another moment Coffee has to chew on him,” and the Miner hung up.

Zapdos stepped up to Ash, Heart Charm in their beak, “Be reasonable, do you know what penalty awaits if you break a promise? _You’ll be cursed” –_

“I was cursed the minuet I made that promise,” Ash growled –

“You would doom yourself with such fool hearty emotions?!” Zapdos snapped back, “This is your last chance, take up the duty you pledged to fulfill and release yourself from any further distractions! The prophecies are falling into place! Our world needs you!”

 _“Whose world exactly?_ No matter what I do, my life is no longer in my hands, but I am choosing this, I am choosing to go after the person I love…” Ash’s head dropped, “I’ve made a mistake in making that promise,” he looked up to Zapdo, “and you’re wasting my time,” Ash then hopped up on Arcanine, “Let’s go get Gary!” The team took off altogether for Crystal Clearing.

The Heart Charm disappeared into nothingness.

 

As Arcanine ran for all they were worth, Ash recounted the worst decision in his life.

They appeared to him within a dream, a vision of light and fire, with a voice, commanding and booming. They spoke of terrible things, things to come, the chaos that would ensue, the lives that were to be lost, their world, burning. They spoke of a future that would never be, _unless,_ unless Ash became the “Hero of the Heart.”

Ash snickered sarcastically to himself, *I didn’t think the ‘Hero of the Heart’ meant that you had to be heartless. I almost feel like I have been tricked….*

Ash thought of Gary. He thought of their childhood together, of their rivalry, of their journeys that kept tossing them back together like a boomerang, of they way his little nose crinkles up when he’s trying to figure out a problem, the way his eyes shine when he’s explaining something, how he laughs so hard he can snort, how he sleeps, how he feels against him – _how he could ever think of leaving him behind –_

A hot tear slid off Ash’s face. He hated it ever having to come to this. How things like “common decency” and “simple diplomacy” could have gotten so bad that groups like the Miners could sweep in and dig a hole for the world to plunge into….

 

_How did I live…in a kingdom of thi~eves…._

 

And Ash fell headlong into it.

 

_And people who say…things they don’t re~ally me~an, re~ally me~an_

 

*I did make a promise, and I’ll take the punishment for abandoning it, but I am not abandoning Gary! And I’ll never falter over that again!* “Okay listen up guys, here’s the plan!”

 

_You’re only everything I ever dreamed…ever dreamed of…ever dreamed of…._

 

Crystal Clearing came into view.

 

_You must be kidding me, did you really think, I could say no~?_

 

The Miner was standing there, arms crossed, standing with Rhydon, Abra, and Cofagrigus holding the light of his life inside them. Ash approached all alone from the forest.

 

_I want you for a lifetime, so if you’re gonna think twi~ce, baby, I don’t wanna kno~w baby, I don’t want kno~w –_

 

“You got here fast. Looks like this was a no brainer, huh?”

“I love him.”

 

_Everything is just right, but if you’re gonna think twi~ce, baby, I don’t wanna kno~w baby…I don’t wanna kno~w…_

 

“Well then, let’s try this trade again. Anymore surprises, _and he’s a goner_ , understand?”

“It’s just me,” said Ash, “I’ve ordered everyone else to stay away. Show me Gary.”

Cofagrigus opened up their body and produced Gary firm in their grasp. Gary was unconscious, his complexion was almost totally white with two small red rivets coming from his nose, his pale skin only enhancing the red color; Ash’s hands clenched.

“You’ll have to excuse the damage, my pokemon is a nervous eater, and can you really blame them in coming toe-to-toe with Zapdos?!” The Miner whistled, “You really are something special, Zapdos came to free you, and yet here you are! Can’t imagine they weren’t too pleased, I hear they’re ferocious to those they covet!”

“They are. They treat us like pets, they dote on us, and smother us with their affection, whether we want it or not” –

“Lovely” –

“And if you insist on taking me, you’re going to have to deal with _all of them_ in a murderous rage because you took their favorite toy away.”

“Of course! You’re the bait, Ash Ketchum, with you in our grasp, they will come to us, and we’ll snatch them up one by one!”

“Do you really think you can keep them all caged together? Don’t you know what happens when there’s too many legendary pokemon in one setting?”

“It’s nothing our stronghold can handle! Our underground fortress in impenetrable!”

“It matters not if it’s impenetrable, nothing can stop the fabric of reality from tearing itself apart. I’m only warning you because I don’t think you people fully understand the consequence of acting on whatever justified sense of self you’ve thought up to give you purpose.”

“Please! Childhood fables, if they’re all trapped in pokeballs, their forms are powerless!”

“Again, you’re assuming you can control so many legendary pokemon. And you’re right, they will be coming for me, not only because you took their favorite toy away, but because I’ve gone and made them all mad by rebuking the legend I made a pact with, Ho-oh.”

The Miner’s smiled disappeared.

“If anything,” Ash continued, “You all would be providing me protection when they come and burn everything down in their path, melting the ground itself, melting anything that stood in-between them and me.”

“You’re bluffing, you wouldn’t do such a silly thing as break a promise to a legend!”

“Notice anything different about me?” Ash held up his arms, there were black circlets around Ash’s wrists. “Those cuffs you put on me are nothing compared to this,”

The Miner’s pokemon gasped, looking to one another.

“And tell me, who would be fighting these legendary pokemon? I don’t recall you taking the hit from Zapdos’ Thunder attack, How do you think your team would stand up to a rampant God totally hell bent on unleashing fire and fury over someone they own?...” The Miner’s pokemon began to tremble. “Is that what you want to face?”

“Enough talk!” The Miner barked, noticing his pokemon losing their edge, “Let’s get this trade over with and get you underground before anything else has a chance to spoil the moment! Abbie! Bring him to me now!” Abra didn’t move. “Abbie! Abbie listen to me! That’s an order” – but then Rhydon picked up the Miner up over their head – “Rhylie! Rhylie put me down this instant! Rhylie! What are you doing?! Coffee! Coffee help me! Abbie!”

Cofagrigus turned their attention over to their Trainer, their grip on Gary weakening, the pokemon made distress noises at the Miner –

“Don’t be silly! He’s overplaying it! You have faced powerful opponents before and come out all the stronger for it!”

All of the Miner’s pokemon made angry noises at him, Cofagrigus’ grip continuing to slip – their attention completely dedicated to the coward in Rhydon’s grasp – Ash gave the signal to wait, he could feel his pokemon dying to take advantage of the situation, but Gary was still in their grasp, and none of them would be fast enough if their anger turned for the worst –

Ash continued to egg them on, “You’re not much of a Trainer if you refuse to stand with your pokemon in the heat of battle, and believe me, the heat will really turn up quick!”

“Rhy-RHYDON!”

“Aaaaaabraaaaaaaaa…”

“Coffa-Coffa-GRIGUS!”

“You fools! Have I not raised you right?! Have I not kept you fed?! You will do as I say when I say it! Who took you in when no one else” –  Coffagrigus tossed Gary aside and grabbed the Miner instead – “NO! NO COFFEE! COFFEE NO” – and stuffed him inside their body, the Miner’s screams muffled inside their body as a sharp wind blew by, scaring the Miner’s pokemon into thinking an even more fearsome flying legend was on the way – they bolted, consumed by terror!

What it really was, was Noivern doing a speedy fly-by in grabbing Gary out of harms way, Ash hopping up on their back as they flew will all due haste to the nearest town’s hospital. Noivern rolled their body, Ash crawling over their twist to scoop up Gary from Noivern’s grasp, settling them both on the back of the flying and dragon pokemon’s back. He pulled out some medicine and tried pouring what he could down Gary’s throat, but the wind and movements from Noivern’s body made it difficult, all Ash could really do was hold Gary as blood continued to spill out of his nose – _“No, no, please, please – GARY DON’T DIE!”_

The town approached fast, Noivern not stopping till they all but crashed through the front doors, scaring the staff half to death, but they rushed over once they saw Ash screaming for them to help and holding Gary in his arms.

In moments, Gary was taken to the back on a stretcher. Ash was being asked all sorts of questions from every direction, but everything was suddenly in a daze, and all that was going through his mind was seeing Gary alive and well – his wrists suddenly burned, making Ash grimace in pain – the questions being thrown at him more dire –

*I’m so sorry Gary….I still…I still have to leave you behind…*

 

***

 

Three hours later, Ash was allowed to see Gary. By then, all of their pokemon had caught up and made it to the hospital, taking up most of the room on the first floor waiting area. The staff asked that only two pokemon were to go in at a time with Ash, and Ash couldn’t possibly pick and chose who was to get closure first, but Umbreon gladly made that decision by walking ahead and taking Pikachu along with them. “Don’t worry, everyone will get their chance,” said Ash, and it gutted him in having to leave such sad, somber faces.

The hospital was small, so Ash could understand the reduced quarters say compared to a major metropolis, but once he saw Gary, asleep, moonlight draped over his features, his world was crunched down to only him – Ash rushed over, hands gripping the bedrails – “Gary!”

“Easy there Mr. Ketchum,” said the doctor, “He’ll be alright. The ghost pokemon took a lot of energy from him, but he will make a full recovery in time.”

Ash’s sigh of relief almost dropped him flat on the floor, his grip on the bed the only thing helping to keep him standing. Pikachu and Umbreon jumped up on the bed, Umbreon nuzzling up to their Trainer with tears prickling their eyes.

Ash could see Gary’s complexion already much improved from the shades of white before. He ran his hand through Gary’s hair, a soft sigh getting pulled from Gary’s lips.

“He will need quite a lot of rest however, at least a month, the nose bleed was a little troubling, but with ample care, he will be fine.”

“Anything he needs, I’ll make sure he has it,” said Ash, the dark circlets paining him again, reminding him that he is on a timer to get Gary in good hands. “…We’re going back to our home, to Pallet Town, after that,”……*With what life I have left….* Ash managed to smile, “I’ll make sure he’s right as rain.”

Ash stayed by Gary’s side as their pokemon filtered in and out to see him. Of course none of them wanted to leave, much less go back inside their pokeballs, and the hospital was kind enough to let them use their stable, and Ash was provided with a pillow and a blanket. Pikachu and Umbreon (at Umbreon’s insistence) were allowed to stay overnight in Gary’s room, curled up at the foot of his bed.

Ash watched the numbers blip, blip, blip on the medical equipment, the IV drip slowly feeding life back into Gary…it was so quiet after-hours. The main source of light came from the moon through the window. Ash knew once the sun rose, there would be a powerful enemy after him. Someone he admired ever since he was a child, but now?

A small sob escaped him, *I so feel like I’ve been tricked, but I should have known better…I should have known better……*

“Ash?”

Ash shot up with Pikachu and Umbreon, seeing a very disoriented Gary try to reach for him, “Ash, you’re safe” –

 _“Gary!”_ Ash scooped him up, _“Gary, Gary, my Gary”,_ nuzzling him and thanking perhaps the one nice deity out there that allowed this.

“Ash….don’t, don’t you ever do that again…”

*Kind wish I still had those flowers I had gotten for you…* “I won’t need to, I’m staying by your side Gary, I’m staying with you.”

That forced Gary into more cohesion, “Wait, what do you mean by, staying with me” –

“Exactly what I said, I’m staying with you, I’m not going anywhere, where you go, I go, and we’re both going back to Pallet Town as you recover.”

Gary furrowed his brow as the piece of his comprehension slowly came together, then all at once – “But, _your promise”_ –

“I broke it,” said Ash clutching Gary’s hand, “I shattered it into a million pieces and there’s no giving it back, and I wouldn’t want to anyway,” more tears threatened to fall, Ash cupped Gary’s face, “God Gary, I was such an idiot, such an idiot, heh, I’ve really gotten myself deep on this one….”

Gary finally noticed the dark circlets around Ash’s wrists, he knew what that meant, he’s read about it before, especially when he found out Ash had the Heart Charm, and Gary’s own heart broke into a million pieces, _“No….no…Ash, no, please….Ash” –_ the grasped each other close –

Ash swallowed to get his voice working, “Whatever time I have left,” he cradled Gary against his chest as he cried and cried and cried, “I want to spend it with you. I won’t be anyone’s pawn in war. There’s too much hatred enough as it is….I choose love,” Ash lifted Gary’s tearful gaze to his own, _“I choose you.”_

Gary kissed Ash passionately, Ash kissing back just as fervently after having been slightly taken off guard, Gary broke the kiss, “I’m going to break you free of this curse, I promise that to you, I promise, I promise, no matter what it takes…! _I love you Ash!”_

And then, _poof,_ the dark circlets disappeared from Ash’s wrists.

“Ah…..”

Ash blinked, looking at his wrists, “They’re, _they’re gone…!”_

Umbreon and Pikachu looked as shocked as their Trainers, the little paper Umbreon had in their mouth falling away; it read "Love."

Ash and Gary just stared blankly at Ash's blank wrists, but a smile, a wide happy, smile spread over Gary as he pulled Ash close - ! In all of Gary's readings, what it meant to break a promise meant certain death, but to overcome one? All the fables said was 'the will had to be stronger.' Gary took that as force, but, "Of course, of course!" Gary breathed, "Love! My god Ash we're BOTH idiots!"

Ash touched around his wrist with a dizzying, but, very, VERY happy realization hitting him that his life was back in his own hands.

And he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it then staying by Gary, forever.

 

***

 

Back at Pallet Town, Gary was recovering exceptionally well, all the doctors saying that they’re pleasantly surprised with how speedy his recovery was going, but once they saw Ash and Gary together as a loving couple, that surprise turned to understanding.

Ash only watched the news once a day, their reports growing ever more fearful, but Ash, felt none of the terror they preached.

Around town, he was everyone’s friend, spreading as much good vibes as he could as the newscasts still had its audience.

*I  think I can do much more good in inspiring hope,* Ash thought to himself.

He wasn’t even seeking his Master’s Candidacy anymore, something that Gary himself was surprised to learn, but Ash said it was his choice, he was going to stay in Pallet Town and help build up their resources.

“I’m staying with my family. That includes you, silly.” Ash took Gary’s hand, and kissed his ring finger making Gary flush like a Tomato berry.

That evening, as Ash and Gary were eating their dinner, there came a knocking at the door, “Pikapi!” Pikachu went to go answer it. When the couple didn’t hear a “hello”, or “is Mr. Ketchum or Mr. Oak home?” Ash called, “Pikachu! Everything okay buddy?”

Pikachu came back into the dining room looking pale as a ghost, “P-pika….pi….”

Ash got up quickly and went to the door and saw not a human, but the _legendary pokemon, Cobalion,_ “Good evening Mr. Ket” – Ash slammed the door shut and pulled the locking chain on it over.

“NOT INTERESTED,” he yelled.

“I’m not here to recruit you, no, nothing of that….Please open the door.”

Ash did so, reluctantly, giving only the space the door chain allowed, _“What do you want?”_ By now, Gary had made it over to Ash on his crutches.

“I was just, coming to check on you and your fiancé, that’s all.”

“We’re good, thanks,” Ash tried to shut the door, but Cobalion’s nose stopped it-

“Ow, and, and I also wanted to let you know that Ho-oh has seen the err of their ways. They offer you their most sincerest apology.”

To that Ash unlocked the chain and opened the door completely.

“Do you really mean that?”

“…..No, but I still have hope that such a future will come to fruition…You instilled that hope when you took your future back into your own hands….Your feelings were manipulated, you are not the only person to have seen the future that Ho-oh described….Honestly Ash, breaking that promise was the best thing you could have done. Ho-oh’s heart has turned to shadow. They are gathering forces to help them do their bidding. Few have become wise to their ambitions. It will take much convincing, but again, I am not without hope. Not when there is such love that exists….Perhaps we can remind Ho-oh of the love they once felt.”

“If they ever come to Pallet Town, you can be sure the reminder will be _pretty clear.”_ Ash pulled from his shirt a charm Cobalion had never seen before –

“What?! Don't tell me, you’ve made another promise?! To whom?!”

“My fiancé, silly. Don’t worry about us, you have enough on your plate, together with Gary, we’re going to be just fine.” The couple held hands with Ash supporting Gary; Gary with his own charm necklace under his shirt.

Cobalion blinked and cleared their throat, “Ash…should the time….ever come…..”

“Maybe think about everyone's feelings first, won’t you? I think this war can still be stopped before it ever starts. It seems to me that all it is, is fear. Make the decision. Reach out. Be better. It starts here, and maybe, it starts with you, Sword of Justice.”

Cobalion looked touched, and nodded, “I will take your words to heart, Ash Ketchum. I bid you two well, I hope our paths cross favorably again.”

With a few prancing jumps, Cobalion returned to the race for peace.

Ash and Gary continued to hold hands as the night breeze blew against them gently.

“Hey Gary.”

“Hm?”

“Whatever future comes, we face it together.”

Their hands gripped tighter.

“Always.”

To be fair, their future never looked brighter as their heart and soul shined with resilience, their charm, they lovingly named the Cherish Charm, gleamed under the moonlight with a power that would bring the peace so many were searching for.

“We’re gonna be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work on TWOF is still going as smoothly, as, smooth can go, and I've had to tear apart the next chapter so much, but I think it's worth it with what has been developing =w=b See you guys soon over there X3
> 
> Thanks for reading this little doodle fic, I hope it was entertaining for you =w=b


End file.
